The increasing travelling speeds of trains call for slab tracks, which are capable of taking up the arising loads better than ballasted tracks. The reference WO00/61866 describes a method for renewing a railway track where the existing track bed that is associated with the track is removed and the track is laid on the substructure. After optionally building a substructure for the new railway track, at least one support layer for a slab track is built in and subsequently the existing track is dismantled. A slab track, more particularly with rails mounted on a concrete or asphalt support layer or rails having crossties that are cast into a concrete layer, is produced by building a new track and adjusting and fixing the new track.
The increasing traffic density on the railway networks calls for ever shorter interruptions for track maintenance and renewal. The aforementioned method is not suitable for a conversion of short track sections with short operation interruptions.